


Being a robber's wife

by aron_kristina



Category: Ronja Rövardotter | Ronia the Robber's Daughter - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Carefully Controlled Bang challenge at Femslash_land. Not beta-read.<br/>Comments and concrit welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Being a robber's wife

Being a robber's wife isn't an easy life. Both she and Undis have had their share of men wanting to touch them, being looked down upon, and having to cook for all the robbers. It has made them what they are today. They are both hardened women, capable of taking care of themselves and capable of handling anything that life throws at them. Still, Lovis is taken by surprise when Undis kisses her.

***

In the winter the men get restless. They always do, but this year it's worse than ever. Lovis and Undis have shut themselves in Lovis' bedroom, because right now there is something approaching a riot outside. Lovis has no doubt that things will calm down when the men have had a chance to wrestle a bit, punch each other and call names, she'd just rather not be the one who makes sure they don't kill each other.

Undis shivers beside her.

"Are you cold?" Lovis asks. Undis nods. She has got a cold which won't leave her properly, and she's been weak for almost a month. Lovis untucks the sheets on the bed and Undis lies down. Lovis lies down next to her and holds her through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Carefully Controlled Bang challenge at Femslash_land. Not beta-read.  
> Comments and concrit welcome.


End file.
